Butterfly Boy
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: In which Levi is immediately taken by and attracted to the one and only Eren Jaeger. Maybe going to the park had its perks after all. Rated for adult language and because I'm paranoid. Credit to tacumi for photo!


**So I'll be honest, this just came to me one day and I wrote it out and posted it on AO3 not long after, typos included! I fixed those, I think. No promises! I don't really have anything else planned for this story but maybe one day something will hit me! We shall see!**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

I normally wasn't the type of person that went to the park. I hated interacting with people, and being in such a public place definitely required some of that. I hated being in the sun, especially given how easily I can get sunburn. I hated the fact that when I walked through the grass, I either walked in dog shit or got my shoes wet from the dew. I hated having to dodge the ignorant children, barreling past without a care in the world. I hated the presence of those damned bees that always seemed to be swarming the trash cans. I hated it all.

So I usually didn't go; and when I did, I always reminded myself of all the reasons I hated going. The reason why I decided to go one day after work, remains a mystery. I had no real reason, except perhaps to prove Hanji wrong in the fact that I didn't just go home after work.

Reason or not, I went and found an empty bench in the shade and settled down on it. Immediately after, I had three of those despicable bees circle me momentarily and some child dropped her ice cream cone too close to my polished business shoes.

I really began questioning myself as to why the hell I decided this was a good idea.

Then I saw him - he was sitting in the garden area of the park, directly in front of me. The sun was warm that day and seemed to light him up as he sat amongst the flowers. He was reading some kind of book, but that wasn't necessarily what drew my gaze to him..

It was the butterflies.

Dozens of them fluttered all around him, a few landing on his clothes and hair. He seemed to pay their constant activity no mind and merely allowed them to flock to him.

I noticed that a few others were looking upon the scene with a similar type of awe, all of us pondering just what it was that drew them to his side.

One landed on his cheek and he laughed. It was a light and cheerful sound, one that I immediately found myself craving more of. He reached up and let it climb onto his finger, then he gently guided it to a nearby flower. The smile on his face made my heart stutter.

 _Fuck._ I didn't know this kid, knew absolutely nothing about him.. And yet I was already being drawn in by his enchanting smile and brilliantly colored eyes.

He caught me staring and shot me a soft and angelic smile, offering a small wave as he did.

I swallowed and gave him a tiny one back. Thank god the kid seemed oblivious of my sudden and irrational attraction to him.

His attention easily shifted back to his book, the butterflies continuing to land and flutter about him. It occurred to me then how used to their attention he seemed.

I didn't know his name, but at least I had a nickname for him - butterfly boy.

The mere thought that I might run into him again had me coming back to the park for the next few weeks. Almost everyday after I got off work, I would drop by and claim my bench.

Surprisingly enough, he was there everyday. Sometimes he read a book, other times he held himself a small and private picnic, and then occasionally I spotted him writing in a notebook. And everyday, without fail and no matter the weather, those butterflies flocked to him.

I always sat at the same bench. Then I would sit and vicariously enjoy the relaxation he seemed to radiate. Seeing as I was always stressed out at work, being so at ease was a nice change of pace.

Every once in awhile he would peer up and glance around, usually looking my way and offering that same breathtaking smile in greeting. Eventually I grew used to this and would give my own smaller version back to him.

Finally, one day, I worked up the gut to approach him. I walked up carefully, half of me afraid to startle his little friends. As I drew close, I drew in a breath. "Mind if I join you?"

He looked up at me with what I could only distinguish as a victorious expression. "I had wondered how long it would take you."

I flushed a bit, planting myself nearby, "Yeah.. well.. I didn't want to come off as strange or whatever."

"So sitting awkwardly on a nearby bench and watching me _wasn't_ strange?" His lush lips curved up into that smile I found myself loving.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. I'm not the best with socializing."

"Apparently," he teased. He lifted a hand to transport a butterfly from his face, "So what brings you to my side, stranger?"

One of the butterflies left him and landed on my knee. I watched it curiously, "I suppose I wanted to know more about the butterfly boy that seemingly lives here."

He laughed softly at the nickname, "Well, first off, the name's Eren."

I stuck my hand out to him, "Levi."

There was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he shook my hand. His grip was an odd combination of gentle and strong. A stray butterfly on his arm fluttered over to mine as we shook.

I watched its movements carefully, afraid of crushing it on accident.

"Don't worry," he said, "they're pretty good about knowing when to fly if you start moving too much. You won't hurt them."

"So you say," I challenged, still a bit uneasy dealing with such delicate creatures.

"And I guess to answer your inquiry, I come for these guys," he continued after a moment. He swished his hand about in the air, a few of his friends flying around it in a playful manner.

Though I was distracted by the fondness his gaze held towards them, I found myself prodding further. "You come for the butterflies?"

Eren chuckled at my expression, "Seems silly, I know, but they comfort me and I comfort them." His face flooded with an unexpected wistfulness, "Some of them are on long journeys that they may not live to see through, others have sought mates and already had their children. Those ones usually linger here with me until they die."

I found myself entranced as he continued on, but somehow began a game of sorts with the little winged beauties.

"It's kind of sad that such beautiful little guys have such a short lifespan," he murmured, "but really all they get to do is eat, evolve and then mate before they die."

"Doesn't sound too far off of our life cycles," I muttered.

Eren chuckled heartily, "Mom used to relate us to them a lot. She's more or less the reason I come sit with the butterflies. Before she died, she used to always have them around her. When I was little, she told me they told her stories of their journeys. I always sat with rapt attention as she would describe the epic things they had seen, the trials they had faced. When I grew older, she told me they were lingering spirits and that's why their lifespan was short. Some only had a few things to finish up, or one last story to tell, before they moved on."

I wanted to know more, that was a first. Usually I found myself not caring by this point. Instead of saying anything, I stayed quiet to see if he would say anything more.

"The day mom died, the first butterfly came to see me," he breathed with misty eyes. "It was a brilliant yellow with hints of brown, gold and red on its wings.. I…. I got the impression that it was mom saying goodbye. I didn't have anymore visitors until after the funeral. I came here to just be outside, rather than sulking in my room. I sat in this exact spot and suddenly there were butterflies coming to my side from all over."

The mental image that formed from his description was equal parts beautiful as it was humorous. I couldn't even stop the smirk from sliding onto my face.

He noticed and blushed slightly, a pleasant pink taking his sun kissed cheeks. "Yeah, it was startling to say the least. But when I caught sight of the same butterfly I had recognized as mom's, I figured she was.. passing the torch so to say."

I had to admit it seemed to be a bit of a stretch but I didn't dare say so. It was endearing of him to think so and I certainly couldn't find myself disagreeing with him. "So being around them reminds you of your late mother and having so many in one place helps them come together and 'chat'," I concluded.

Eren looked oddly relieved by my words. "Yes," he confirmed, "that's exactly it." He gave me a shy smile that made my breath hitch. "Thanks for not thinking I'm crazy or something," he murmured warmly.

I cleared my throat subconsciously and glanced off to track to movements of some random butterfly, "Yeah.. well at least it's not pigeons."

He snorted and then broke into hysteric laughter.

Once more I found myself entranced and drawn in by the sound. I smiled softly for a moment but skillfully slid my impassive face back on as he began calming down.

"Screw pigeons man," he shot back, "dumb birds can't recognize food even if it's right in front of their face." His hands raised in a vague gesture to our surroundings, "I'll take these guys over those idiots anyday."

I smirked in response, "Good to know you hate those damn birds as much as I."

His golden eyes practically sparkled with mirth, "Why? One shit on you today?"

The sudden vocabulary change didn't go unnoticed by me. I found myself glad that he felt relaxed enough around me to speak more casually rather than his super polite way from before. I rolled my eyes, "Try about once a day. Fucking things seem only capable in the field of ace accuracy with their watery shit."

It earned me another laugh, which I drank in. Why the hell was this kid so adorable? Or more importantly - what the hell was with my instant attraction to him?

"I know how that feels," he replied lightly, amusement dancing about in his gaze.

My phone chimed with the arrival of a text. I scanned over it quickly and let out an audible groan of exasperation - of course Hanji had to have planned a get together with our coworkers on the same day that I had finally worked up the nerve to talk to my… crush.

 _Well fuck me._

"Gotta run?" He asked, bringing me out of my mental rampage.

I nodded stiffly, "Regrettably, my damn coworker is requesting my presence at a social event."

Eren grinned, "Sounds _perfect_ for you."

I stood and flipped him off quickly, "Oh shut up, you ass." He let out an honest-to-god giggle at that.

I brushed off some stray grass from my pants and checked to make sure nothing had fallen out of my pockets.

He seemed to deliberate something before peering up at me with those bright eyes, right between luscious lashes. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," I replied instantly, somehow managing to form words as my mind blanked out on me. It was that exact moment that I realized this kid would be the death of me.

"..And the day after that?"

I pondered the question, heavily thinking over my answer. "Yes, and the day after that," I confirmed, "and however many days it may take until you're mine." As soon as the words were out, I wanted to smack myself. _Smooth, Levi, smooth as a fucking hurricane._

Surprise was written on his face but it faded quickly and was replaced by amusement as well as something else I couldn't identify.

"It's a date, then."

His answer hit me blindsided. I stared at him for a moment before giving him a genuine smile.

Three weeks later, and that beautiful butterfly boy was mine.

* * *

 **There we have it :) Hope you enjoyed. Also apologies if you're allergic to alliteration! That happened a lot unintentionally.**

 **R &R if you so wish!**

 **~Ghosties**


End file.
